writing_freelyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
The Writing Freely Wiki can be a good and fun place to write up your latest ideas and even see what people think of a book you're thinking of publishing, if you're an author or inspiring author! However, there are some rules that must be in place. General Rules # No Bullying. ## This includes harassment or targeting a user in a negative way. # No Spamming. ## To clarify, spamming can be considered a text wall or a long list as well as repeating the same words/phrases repeatedly for an extended period of time. # No badge farming or edit farming. # No sock puppeting. If you don't know what that means, it's making other accounts and pretending you're a different person when using said accounts. Example: Using other accounts when you're blocked. # Offensive jokes are not allowed on overall public pages (such as character pages, forums and comments) but they are allowed on your profile and on the talk pages of those who are okay with it. ## There are no exceptions to the public page one. # Don't use 2 or more categories on a page which stands for the same thing, such as using both the categories "Short Story" and "Small Story" on one page. # Do not remove any messages that break rules or are harassment from your wall. ## This is so messages that can be used as proof someone broke the rules don't get hidden from public view and/or are lost. ## You may however, remove anything else that doesn't break any rules such as old discussions or old roleplays. If you're unsure to remove it, message an admin. # Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. # Do not request personal information and do not give out the personal information of someone else against their will. Chat Rules # English is the main language of this wiki, but you are allowed to speak other languages, but you must keep it in moderation. ## Max of 10 lines every 10 minutes. This is to keep it in "moderation" and to prevent it from becoming spam. # Only call for mods when needed. If someone is spamming the chat or bugging other users ping a chat moderator (assuming they have chat hacks on). # If a current topic makes you uncomfortable, speak up. Tell a moderator in private messages and talk to the people discussing the topic directly in a polite way. If you talk to someone in a rude way, you will be ignored. ## The topic in mention must be against the rules. ## The user cannot target other users w/ this rule and can only stop a topic from being used. Asking a moderator to stop only certain users from talking about something will be ignored and/or taken as a break of rule 1 (it's up to the moderator in this case. However, if a ban/kick is given, evidence must be provided). # Do not threaten other users. This includes threatening to hack or report. Only report a user when necessary. # All topics cannot reach the Rx level (pornographic talking). # Try to keep foul language in moderation and directed away from other users. ## Using foul language is okay, but spamming it is not. Try not to continuously spout the same cuss word over and over again. # Cussing at another user is fine. Calling them names is not, nor is cussing them out. # No posting links to crash browser sites, if you do this it will result in being banned from chat. This also applies to logout links, but the punishment may be less harsh. Character Rules # Only the owner of the character can control their character, the only exception being if you share one with another user. # If the owner of an character does not like the relationship another character has with theirs, they have the right to remove the relationship. # You can't take an existing character(s) and claim them as yours. Example: You can't take Jane Doe and claim her as yours, however you can base the character off of her. # You may only adopt another character if you shared the character or the owner gives it to you. Place Rules # Only the owner of the character can control their character, the only exception being if you share one with another user. # You can't take existing places and claim them for your own. Example: You can't take Example Tower and claim it as your own, however you can base you're own place off of it. # You may only use a place if you share it with someone, you own it or the owner has given you permission to own it. Writing Rules # You must tag the story as either SFW or NSFW. # Characters from TV shows, Movies, Games or books must not be out of character. # If writing FanFiction, you must label it as FanFiction # Do not use anyone else's characters in your writing without the owner's permission Vote Rules # A vote must have 10 supports to pass. # A vote must run for one week after it's highlight. # When starting a vote, you must link the rules to the start or end of the message. # When creating a staff application or any other voting thread on the Suggestion Board, you must wait one month to remake the thread if the vote fails. ## NOTE: You must wait one month from when the application ended before reapplying again. For instance, if someone made an application on October 1st, and it ended on October 8th, they would have to wait until November 8th before reapplying. ## NOTE: Even if you meet the requirements for the application, if you have been inactive for a long duration of time you must make the application at least 2 weeks after your return from leave. Voting Rules You must meet these requirements in order to vote. # Must have 50 edits. # Must have been on the wiki for 1 week.. # Must be active 2 days a week. ## This is to stop people from using socks on applications or inviting friends. Do not take this rule personally, be patient. Punishments for voting without meeting requirements: If you attempt to vote without meeting above requirements, these punishments will apply. # First unqualified vote: Warning issued, vote removed. # Second unqualified vote: Second warning issued, vote removed once more. # Third unqualified vote: Banned from wiki for 1 hour, vote again removed. (Side note: if you are to break the rule again after the ban, you will be banned, however 1 hour will be added on to your ban. This will repeat if you keep breaking the rule.) Theft Rules # Do not use someone's character without their permission. # Do not use information or official files of a user's character unless you have been first given permission by the owner. ## This applies to anybody and everybody, not just users of this wiki! ## Going against this rule counts as an act of plagiarism and theft! Staff Rules # In chat, a warning must be given before a kick and/or ban. ## If you have substantial evidence the person is a sock who has already been banned/kicked according to the previous rule, they can be banned immediately w/o the warning. # All the prior rules apply to staff as well, and they will receive the same consequences as regular users. ## However, when a normal user would be banned (after a warning) they will lose their rights. If this occurs, there will be no forum. The rights will simply be removed as they have broken the rules. # Users must be warned before banned and, if blocked, must be allowed to edit their own talk page so that, if needed, they can discuss with the admin(s) their ban. # This will ensure everyone's bans aren't based off a bias. # All warnings lose effect after a month. ## This is so people who make a similar mistake/offense aren't banned for it. ## If a user is warned multiple times for the same offense, they can be banned. (2x or more within a month). # Warnings must be issued for each rule broken. If they break two different rules, that is two warnings. ## If they break the same rule twice within a three day time period, they may be banned. # Someone must get a maximum of three warnings in a time period of a month to be banned. ## If they break the same rule within the a week, they will be banned. # After being promoted, you cannot run for another rank for 1 month.